


side by side by side

by natural_singularity



Series: Buddie First Kiss Week 2020 [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buckley-Diaz family, Buddie First Kiss Week, Buddie First Kiss Week 2020, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24508321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natural_singularity/pseuds/natural_singularity
Summary: These quiet moments are some of the best, in Buck’s opinion. He loves any time he gets to stand shoulder to shoulder with Eddie, but sometimes it’s nice to face off against a messy kitchen instead of a harrowing emergency.-For Day 2: Interrupted
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Buddie First Kiss Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769308
Comments: 30
Kudos: 338





	side by side by side

These quiet moments are some of the best, in Buck’s opinion. He loves any time he gets to stand shoulder to shoulder with Eddie, but sometimes it’s nice to face off against a messy kitchen instead of a harrowing emergency.

Buck’s two favorite Diaz boys had come over for take out and video games. Chris had returned from summer camp the day before and had been so excited to tell Buck all about it. Honestly, Buck had been eager to hear about it too. He loved seeing Christopher in such high spirits, thriving and shining in his new sense of independence. 

And Chris certainly delivered: from the moment Buck opened his front door and gave him a hug, the boy had been talking almost nonstop about the games he played, the plants he cared for, his new friend Isaac, and Isaac’s turtle named Toz. (This was apparently a turtle Chris hadn’t met yet, but he was looking forward to a sleepover at Isaac’s later in the week.)

Like he said, Chris has filled him in on a lot.

Buck washes and dries the few dishes they used for dinner, while Eddie sorts the leftovers from dinner into various containers. It’s a task he’s often saddled with at his abuela’s, so if there’s skill involved, it’s a skill he’s perfected. They’re working in a companionable silence, a familiar quiet and sense of calm between them.

Closing the refrigerator door, Eddie sets two beers on the counter and pops them open, before pushing one towards him. “So do you think turtles are hard to take care of?” Eddie asks, leaning against the counter.

“Why?”

“I see a turtle in my future. Or Chris’s future, I guess.”

“Is precognition one of your dad superpowers?”

“Yeah. Knowing when my kid is going to beg for something for his birthday. And knowing myself well enough to know I’ll give in.” Eddie laughs and shrugs to himself. “He’s been asking for a pet for ages, usually a cat or a dog. Maybe a turtle is more low-maintenance?”

Considering this, Buck dries his hands and turns to face Eddie. “I think a turtle is going to present its own set of challenges.” He tosses the rag to the counter then clasps Eddie’s shoulder and squeezes. “But I think they’d be challenges that you, Eddie Diaz, are strong enough to overcome,” he says with faux-solemnity.

Eddie knocks his hand away and rolls his eyes. “Yeah, yeah.”

There’s a natural lull in their conversation; they’ve been here so many times before. The sun has set and left them in a warm, artificial light. They can hear Chris giggling at the television on the other side of the loft.

And it just feels right for Buck to offer, “I can do some research, if you want. Turtle 101: What they eat, their habitat, what it might cost to keep one.” 

It wouldn’t be any trouble for Buck, really. He loves to fall into research holes, gathers as much information as he can then compares the information and the sources. His internet research skills have improved significantly in the last few years, too. He remembers Bobby teasing him for believing something he read online once; he made sure to check his facts and find credible sources after that.

So spending some time to work out the best plan to get Chris a turtle, if he asks for one? Of course Buck is going to offer his time. “That way you don’t have to worry about it, you know? I’ll give you the highlights and you can decide if you and Christopher can make it happen.”

“And you.”

Buck blinks at him. What does he need to decide? “What do I have to do with anything?”

Smirking behind his beer, Eddie replies, “You know Chris is going to get you to care about that turtle too. And knowing you, you’re going to end up falling in love with it.”

Buck traces the label on the bottle while he considers this. “Yeah. Fair point.”

“You ready to be a grandpa?”

Suddenly choking on his last sip, Buck tries to make sense of the question. Eddie’s laughing at him now, carefree and relaxed with a twinkle in his eye, but Buck can’t help but wonder if there’s something more to the question.

“I, uh. I didn’t realize I was a dad?” Right? Because being a grandpa would imply that you were a dad first, right?

Eddie’s laughter fades out until he’s left staring at Buck, his jaw open in surprise. “Buck. You’re joking right?” 

When Buck doesn’t respond, he steps closer and reaches out to squeeze his shoulder. Eddie’s thumb rubs gently near his collar bone, and, oh. Yeah, this feels familiar too. His breath catches in his throat and he knows he still looks surprised. Because Eddie definitely doesn’t mean--

“Evan. You have been coparenting Chris with me for years. Actual years, man. I don't know exactly when it started, but I can tell you I never had to think twice about it.” Eddie reaches up to hold Buck’s head in his hands. “You love Christopher like he’s your own. You care for him, you protect him. You think he’s the coolest kid in the whole world, just like I do. I couldn’t ask for a better man to raise him with.”

There’s a lump in his throat now; he’s struggling to swallow past it and respond, because _of course_ he loves Christopher, how could he not? He knows he’s been acting like a father with Christopher, supporting Eddie any way he can, but he didn’t realize Eddie welcomed the comparison. Just like he welcomed Buck into their little family unit.

He loves spending time with the Diaz boys. From wandering around the zoo, Chris sat on his shoulders, the three of them bathed in California heat and sunscreen; to snuggling together on the couch for a movie marathon, Chris squished happily between them, his face sticky with ice cream and chocolate syrup.

And somewhere along the way his love for Eddie shifted. Truthfully, he’s been at least a little captivated by Eddie from the moment they shook hands outside that ambulance, but the fondness in his chest seems to expand like an ever-inflating balloon. With every shared joy and every shared burden, his heart seems to grow bigger and bigger with love and fondness, and he has to wonder if one day it might burst.

But with the way he’s standing so close, cupping Buck’s cheeks in his hands so tenderly, he’s pretty sure his heart is safe. 

Eddie leans in further, staring at his lips, and with only inches left between them his eyes search Buck’s in silent question. As if he would refuse. 

He surges forward to close the distance between them, winding his arms around Eddie’s neck to pull him closer. His lips are soft, slightly chapped, and the best thing Buck’s ever tasted.

He’s not sure if they’ve been kissing for seconds or hours, their lips gradually easing from a fierce passion to a gentle intensity, before a young voice rings out, “Dad! Bucky!”

They don’t need to spring apart; there’s nothing surprising about this moment, there’s no guilt or shame. Buck presses his forehead against Eddie’s and smiles, feels the soft laughter against his chest, and sends the universe a silent ‘thank you’ for letting him have this.

Then Eddie’s stepping out of his space, uses one hand to snag his abandoned beer and holds the other out to Buck. The smallest gesture, and yet Buck’s heart still skips a beat. Buck laces his fingers with Eddie’s, who flashes him a wide grin and starts to tug him back towards the living room.

He hears a low, “Congratulations, it’s a boy!” in his ear just before they reach the couch, and a loud laugh bubbles out of him. Eddie’s smirking at him as he sits next to Christopher, sipping his beer like he’s a cat with cream. Amused, Buck shakes his head and settles on Chris’ other side.

Buck is immediately snuggled by him, and with a reflex he didn’t know he had, he starts running fingers through the boy’s curls, carefully combing out any knots he finds there. He looks back to Eddie and finds his smirk has softened to a gentle expression, one that Buck can only decipher as warm and _certain_.

From adventures in the city to quiet nights at home, and every moment in between; they’re going to brave it all together, side by side by side.  
  



End file.
